paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The flea problem.
Story by Chaseisonthecase and Galecrescent98 When Chase and Rocky go to get their shots, they discover that Rocky is infested with fleas. Story On an early morning in adventure bay the pups were asleep till a certain pup woke up and saw the calendar. Chase: Oh no! Rocky: What’s wrong Chase? Chase: Its ..its rabie shoot for us Rocky.... Rocky: Oh… I forgot it was today. Chase: Also you have an appointment for a flea check. Rocky: But I don’t have fleas (scratches). Chase: I think you do. Rocky: Why do you say so? Chase: Well you been scratching a lot and also when sliding down the slide. Rocky: Well… Maybe is just a coincidence hehe… Chase: hmmmm. Ryder: morning pups. Rocky and Chase: Morning Ryder. Ryder:oh its late let's go. The pups jump into their vehicles. As they move, Rocky starts scratching making him lose control. Rocky: Whoa! (stops). Chase: Are you ok Rocky? Rocky: Yes… I just scratched a bit. Chase: what if you just ride with me. Rocky: Thanks Chase (hops into Chase’s truck). They soon arrive at katie where she was getting the rabie shots ready. Katie: Hi pups. Chase: Hi katie Katie: I was just getting the shots ready (she is holding a giant needle). Chase: ........................ Rocky: (gulp). Katie: What’s wrong. I was just going to ask you if you could put this on the window as decoration. Chase: (relaxes). Rocky: Oh, okay (puts the needle on the window). Katie: Hop on Chase Chase: (gulps) (he gets on the table) Katie: (she gives him the shot) Chase: (whimpers then relaxes then gets off the table as Katie waited on Rocky) Rocky hid from katie behind the baths waiting for a chance to sneak out. Cali: (she pointed at Rocky). Katie: There you are (she grabs Rocky and puts him on the table). Rocky whimpered a bit as Katie gave him his shot. Rocky: That’s all, right? Katie: Nope I need to check if you have fleas. Rocky: But I don't have fleas. Katie: (checks him) oh... Rocky: Is there something wrong? Katie: you have a colony of fleas. Rocky: B-but that's impossible. Katie: Well...when was the last time you took a bath? Rocky: around two months ago. Hehe. Katie: And washed your uniform? Rocky: Well, I... don't remember. Katie: Take your uniform off and your’s too chase i need to wash them to make sure they don't have fleas. Rocky: O-okay (takes his uniform off). Chase: (Does so to) Katie: (Checks Rocky cap) Ok… you have fleas inside it. Rocky: Really? Katie: (Shows him). Rocky: Is that really on my head? Katie: (nods) Rocky: That’s… gross… Katie: Now lets give you a flea bath. Rocky: Is that necessary? I could use one of those special collars (walks a few steps back) Katie: Yes very necessary Rocky: O- okay… Look! Chase is sneezing. Katie: Rocky I won’t fall for it again you tried that last time. Rocky: well… Cali fell in the baths! Katie:Ok (grabs Rocky). Rocky: (whimpers) Katie: (Puts Rocky on a bathtub and fills it with water and a special fleas removal chemical.) Rocky: eww… Is wet and has a weird smell. Katie: Oh, the chemical (Washes rocky). Rocky: *Sigh* I guess I couldn’t avoid it… Katie: (After hours katie finishes washing Rocky). Rocky: Are the fleas gone? Katie:Yes. I’m going to check your uniform, it’s drying while chases is washing. Cali: Bumps into the washer knob and the dryer* Rocky: Do I smell like the chemicals? Katie: Oh no …. Chase: Whats wrong katie? Rocky: What happened? Katie: Your Uniform has stretched and got bigger Rocky… Rocky: That means… I can’t use it? Katie: Well try it on to see if it fits… ill check Chase’s. Rocky tries on his uniform. It is too big for him. Katie: (Steam goes off the washer) Uh oh I think someone put it too hot (Takes Chase’s uniform off) It shrunk a bit Chase: What? Katie: Well I’ll dry it and put it on to see if it fits on you still Chase: Ok and rocky your uniform is sagging a bit. Rocky: Just a bit? Chase: Kinda…(Scratches). Rocky: We should head back to the lookout. Katie: Here you go Chase Chase: (Puts it on) Its tight (Takes it off) Now what? Rocky: We should exchange uniforms for a while. Chase: Ok. Chase: It fits but i look a bit silly Rocky: You look good in green… Can’t say the same thing about me in blue. Chase: Well at least skye will say you look bluetifull (Chuckles). Rocky: (smiles a bit) bad joke Chase. Chase: hehe lets go (Scratches). The two pups jump into their vehicles and drive to the lookout. Ryder: Hi ….am i seeing things? Rocky: no, we exchanged uniforms since we had a little problem with the washing machine. Chase: And dryer. Rocky: Can you make us a new one? Ryder: Yes, but it may take time. Rocky: We can wait. Ryder: Ok Chase: (Keeps scratching). Rocky: Are you okay Chase? Chase: Yes why? Rocky: You keep scratching… Maybe its nothing. Do you want to play tag? Chase: Sure let’s go (Runs). Rocky: Wait! Let’s get the others. Chase: Ok, where are they? Rocky: Over there (points at Marshall and Skye) Chase: (Walks over there) Hi Marshall and hi Skye. Skye: Hi Chase. Hi Rocky. Marshall: Hi wait….. you two look different? Rocky: We exchanged uniforms for a while. Marshall: Oh i was about to say that you looked cleaner Rocky. Rocky: Do I really look dirty? Marshall: I didn’t noticed till now. Skye: Just a little bit. Chase: Well want to play tag? (Scratches). Skye: Sure but… Are you ok?< Chase: Yes im fine. Skye: If you say so. Let’s play.(Runs). The four pups play for around thirty minutes. Marshall: (Stops and scratches). Skye: Are you ok? (scratches). Marshall: I'm so itchy. Skye: Me too. You sure you are okay Chase? Chase: (Keeps scratching) No, Rocky? Rocky: Yes Chase? Chase: I think you might have passed fleas on me while I was driving (Scratches). Rocky: But I took the bath...Wait a second... My cap! Chase: Of course …..let’s go to katie everypup. Skye: (nods) Rocky: Does that mean I have to take another bath? Chase: Maybe. Rocky: *Sigh* But I’m not scratching. Chase: Well you have to drive us (Scratches) Rocky: okay. Get in the storage Chase: Ok? Marshall: (Scratches more). Rocky: It’s just that I don’t have a passenger seat for everyone. Chase: Ok me and Marshall will be in the storage Skye ride with Rocky. Skye: okay Marshall and Chase hop on the storage while Skye rides on top with Rocky. The four pups drive to Katie’s. Rocky: Katie! Katie: Yes? Skye: I think Rocky spread the fleas. Rocky: It wasn’t me. Chase: Yes, it was from your cap to me to the rest.(Scratches) Rocky: You make it look like if it was my fault. Marshall: Let’s just get these fleas off please (Scratches). Katie: Hop on the tubs. Rocky: I don’t have to, right? Katie: Yes Rocky to make sure it didn’t spread towards you. Rocky: But I already had one. Katie: It just be a bath. Rocky: Will it be a wet bath? Chase: No it will be dry cleaning (Sarcastic) . Rocky: Very funny… Katie: (She washes Marshall, then Skye, then Chase, and waits for Rocky) Rocky? Rocky: Can we do the check up, I don’t think I have any. Katie: Or how about this (She puts him a flea collar). Rocky: Thanks katie! Katie: Oh chase i washed rocky’s cap its flea free(She puts it on him) Chase: Thanks. Rocky: Why couldn’t you give me the collar before? Katie: Because you needed a bath. second it was so infested it wouldn't work. Rocky: Isn’t there another method that isn’t bathing? Katie: No. Rocky: *sigh* And what about avoiding them? Katie: Taking a bath once every week or so Rocky: Nooooooo! Chase: Don't worry Rocky it aint bad Rocky: Says you! Chase: Come on let's go back Rocky Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon Stories Category:Stories